warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:.Moss
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mossnose33 page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Founder, Bureaucrat Autumnrose is the founder of this wiki. Bureaucrat Rainlegs is the 2nd in command of this wiki, and is our newest bureaucrat. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the Leader of PC and deputy of PCA Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. Administrator Silverflower is our newest admin, a loyal deputy of Project Characters, and an awesome contributor. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 18:52, July 31, 2012 Hey, Moss! ^-^ Are you going to join Project StarClan on meh wiki, u can be deputy!Silverstar 23:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Just a suggestion XD Please create character pages for your rped cats, it helps the roleplay and others, Hope this help XD Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD 03:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) d'awww! *Wants Stormkit or Smokekit* XDSilverstar 15:56, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Stormkit! 8DSilverstar 16:05, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Cats Hello. I have noticed you have made some edits to our RP pages. Before creating and roleplaying a cat, you need to put a request on the talk page of the Clan or group you would like to join. An admin or a staff member will then accept your request. Please take note of this, as it does confuse other users. Yours truly, Kyrafern 19:56, August 9, 2012 (UTC) 8DDD Come chattith with us! :3 Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 21:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) If you're online... GET ON CHAT! ~ ємвєя вяєєzє♫ƒσяєνєя αℓωαуѕ 14:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Moss, I foundz a funny picture...XDSilverstar 17:52, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey im asking you, Please help me at my new wiki, if you do, you can be an admin XD Warriors Clan Rp Wiki Hey, thank you so much! Edit+Create any of the 4 other clans (im doing Stormclan at the momentum), Darkclan is based off of Shadowclan, Lakeclan=Riverclan, Oakclan=Thunderclan, and Sunclan=Windclan XD (Feel free to put your cat into any position XD) Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! X3 00:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Aqesome! Now just delete what you archived in Autumn Clan from this page and you archived 8DDD ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 16:53, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oceanwave Um Mossy, Oceanwave is my cat and I said I was going to be inactive for a month.. so... could I have him back? [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:13, August 25, 2012 (UTC) You never owned him? It said on his infobox that he was roleplayed by Mossnose. :/ [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Sorry about that. :) [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 22:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat please Come chat with meh ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 15:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, Thanks XD Ive been waiting to play him since Blazekits been getting all the attention X( -Calling wildkit desperate, now hes gonna pay- mutters Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Stormclaw Forever 14:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Really? Ice is gonna be with Blaze? O.O -cries- Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Stormclaw Forever 16:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Awwww, i love Icekit X( -get on chat- Stormstar http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif Stormclaw Forever 16:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) If chu're on, CHAT. NOW. (xD) ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 19:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) IceXBlaze FTW. Never going against that! I love that couple! And so do you! D88 Feathernose http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 18:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I apologise. Also, are you not shipping IceXBlaze anymore? Feathernose 19:08, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Moss, I'm okay. Still a little frightened and shooken up, but okay. Next time I'll let Rowan know. Toodles, Gale Girl out. 23:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Um... Hey Moss... can I please have Twigkit? Because, I really like her and I created her and stuff, and she's ment to represent Twig (one of Suntail's mates). [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Raven|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 15:56, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Kay, sure [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Raven|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 16:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) O.O IS YOU ON? DEN GET ON DA CHAT! [[User:Ravenfang|'That']] [[User talk:Raven|'Raven-Obsessed']] [[User blog:Ravenfang|'Person']] 19:18, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I had a feeling somebody would be on soon. XDSilverstar I love you, Whimper, I always will... 19:19, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ok, my labtop will crash. I'm waiting for meh mother to pick me up, i'm still at school. :PSilverstar I love you, Whimper, I always will... 19:22, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for adopting Talonpaw! ^.^ Mak sure u remove him!Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 17:01, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Post in WC! BTW, posted in AC!Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 01:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC) o.o Okay, I'll be careful. Thanks, Mossy :3 19:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) This is random, but can i creat Firekit (WC) a sister? :3 (Has a plan!)Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 23:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps FalconXSapphire? :3Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 19:25, October 3, 2012 (UTC) JOIN THE CHAT PWEASE SO lonely in the chat alone. Join pwease? Brightheart2012 (talk) 13:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC) D8 Mosssssssu, sorry for what happened on chat. D8 It's horrible now, Rowan and Rainy are fighting now... D8 00:06, October 8, 2012 (UTC) MeteorXTime later on? :3 Crystalheart! ❄ StrikeXQuartz! ♥ 02:03, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Get your butt on chat. I need to talk to someone, badly. :P Crystalheart! ❄ StrikeXQuartz! ♥ 02:06, October 9, 2012 (UTC) This is random but...... I like these things. x3Silverstar Best Friends Forever and Ever! <3 01:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Ivyshade I'll try to change her suffix. hi c: ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 13:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) So I noticed and ER MER GERD! I JUST SAW YOUR USER IMAGE UP CLOSE AND IT IS AWESOME! Rainy ish back! 23:14, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Yuss 8DDD ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 19:49, November 25, 2012 (UTC) k ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 11:19, November 26, 2012 (UTC) 4. :D Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 22:55, November 26, 2012 (UTC) If… Hey, Mossy c8. Can I have one of Nightheart's kits?--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 12:53, November 27, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Lemme plan my kit. Crys said yes~ c8--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 12:44, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Don't worry, We're still keeping IrisXTalon, Rowan just wanted IRis to still have feelings for him. ;)Silverstar RowanXCody! 14:24, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, she just did that, and is going to say that she didn't expect to have Talon's kits when she gives birth, that's it. =) She'll still hug and love on her little mate. <3Silverstar RowanXCody! 21:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I told Rowan you would be upset, please, can we PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASSSEEE keep IrisXTalon? DXXXXXXSilverstar RowanXCody! 21:43, November 28, 2012 (UTC) My kit: Shadowkit- Pitch black tabby tom with one blue, one amber eyes. Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 22:10, November 28, 2012 (UTC) If IrisXTalon is over.... I would be happy to make a cat for him. idk why Iris would wanna break up with him. I love Talonclaw to DEATH <333333 And if he and his roleplayer aren't happy (cos I love you Mosseh), I will gladly help you :3 ♪♫Feath ♪♫[[Violetheart|All I want for Christmas is DANISNOTONFIRE c:]]♫ 12:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Pict for X-Mas Merry Christmas! ^^ NightXEmber forever '''❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 19:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really sure about how Brightie got in there... But Mottled I came up with and he's very special to me. (talk) 20:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I have a pic for you~ http://ifunny.mobi/iAE2YGTgT#px71Pq8J--[[User:Cryptid Hunter93|Cryptid Hunter93]] (talk) 23:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 O.O Sorry Mossy, I didn't know there was a Starrynight.... Should I change her name? ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 00:23, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I'd change it if you want... I just can't think of an another name for Starrypaw.. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 01:00, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay, I'll try. Yesterday, I was pretty busy, and only got some time on my computer. 20:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Bbun YOUR GIFT I made it specially to you. It took me a long time to make, and I hope you like it :3 ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 22:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Moss, since your rp Froststar now, I have a plan. LAter on, two kits (Not related) will be born, looking like Frost and Shell. They'll be recarnated into them. Its up to you! =)Silverstar RowanXCody! 22:59, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Moss, I'm really sorry too. This restraining order is just sharpening the rivalry. I don't want any rivalry between anyone. Especially not one of my best friends. I'm sorry I got really annoyed with you. At the end of the day, they are just names, I guess. I won't use Emerald, since I know it's special to you. Rowan got a bit upset that we'd broken the restraining order, but in all fairness, I'm glad I did. Because if I didn't, this wouldn't have happened. Thank you, Moss, for having the courage to apologise like that. Feather 15:06, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Derp Hey Mossy, in the beginning I asked Stoem if Shadowpaw can be Everlastingpaw's mate in the future, and now she said yes. XD Sorry, but there's no SplashXShadow, but they can be best friends, not mates. :3 ❄ Happy New Years! ❄ 04:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat not working for you either? :/ 19:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm lonely. ;-; Chat works for me but I'm alone. ❄ Happy New Years! ❄ 19:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Glitched I guess. ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 19:45, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Anywho -punches chat- Scarlet should be expecting soon... <3. Timcanpy is meowing at me, and won't shut up. -_- 19:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC) My brother just threw a shoe at him. o.o 19:48, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Are you getting on the chat? -punches my laptop- 18:48, January 6, 2013 (UTC) No, I think its a disscusion, but that chat won't let me talk. :/ Anyway, If Lightningcrash doesn't get a mate, can Cedarflame be his? :3 19:04, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, God, I just need to talk to you both.... that chat won't work.. -dies- Write it on the sky 19:07, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ouo -dies- Write it on the sky 19:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC) http://warriorcatclansrp-discuss.wikia.com/wiki/Warriorcatclansrp_Discuss_Wiki the chat on there Write it on the sky 19:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) This was an easy decision. I choose Lightning. End of. Write it on the sky 11:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC)